An Unknown Devil That Has A Humans Name
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: In a world where Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels appear and bring chaos to the world, there's a Devil named Thomas Abaddon. But he's known as Thomas Grimes. He was put asleep for 2000 years for trying to destroy the Pentagon. He was also loved by every girl in the peerage that he was in. What will happen when some Devil that no one knows wakes him up?


Thomas Grimes was defeated by a very strong General in the Army 2000 years before the current day. 2000 years ago, Thomas walked around Washington DC looking for the Pentagon so he could destroy it. But soldiers were all over that area and saw Thomas as a threat without him telling them his intentions. As a normal criminal wouldn't. Each soldier shot at him and Thomas's Divine Kit protected him from any damage. But showed no sign of any gear on him though.

Thomas ran toward them and attacked them and killed them all and then a rocket launcher man appeared and shot at him and it blew up and Thomas smiled and the soldier said, "He's finally dead. That monster killed everyone."

Red eyes appeared from inside the smoke and the soldier saw that and screamed and the General heard that and said, "Huh. Someone made it passed the defenses. Get the container ready. He's coming to destroy the Pentagon."

They said, "Yessir."

They brought it out and the General stared at the soldier and he aimed the rocket launcher at him and said, "Die bastard."

Thomas started laughing and ran toward him and the General saw that and the soldier saw that and aimed for the ground around Thomas and shot at it and Thomas ran even faster and got away from the blast radius and ran toward him and the soldier saw that and yelled, "You bastard. You really think that you can destroy the Pentagon."

Thomas appeared in front of him and grabbed his head and said, "Burn to death."

The soldier heard that and fire came out of his hand and turned him into ash and Thomas said, "According to my hand, you tasted really good. I thank you for that. You made him really happy."

The General woke up his weapon and said, "It's my turn. And I will end this once and for all."

The General ran toward Thomas and Thomas ran toward him and they attacked each other.

Thomas said, "General Michael Sanchez. Why challenge me?"

Michael answered, "You plan on destroying the Pentagon. We can't allow that. Even though you killed half of my men."

Thomas smiled and said, "Of course I did. They were in the way of my destination. So are you."

Michael whispered, "Devils really are something Thomas Abaddon."

Thomas heard that and yelled, "Don't use my name so lightly boy."

Michael yelled, "Boy, I'm 54 years old."

Thomas heard that and said, "I'm younger than you. Not cool bro."

Michael said, "You're not bad with a sword."

Thomas said, "I was just about to say that man. But you took the words right out of my mouth."

Michael laughed and swung at his head and Thomas ducked and Thomas swung at his waist and Michael took out another sword and Thomas saw that and Michael hit the sword out of his hands and Thomas said, "Impossible. I can't be defeated."

Michael grabbed Thomas's head and whispered, "Listen Thomas. I'm not an actual soldier. I came to stop you. I'm Michael Abaddon. Your older brother."

Thomas heard that and said, "You bastard. I knew that already. You don't have to remind me. Get away from me. Or I'll activate my Divine Kit."

Michael heard that and said, "I won't let that happen."

He stabbed him and Thomas felt the sword and said, "Oh well. You win. Ask any questions that you want."

Michael asked, "Why are you trying to attack the Pentagon?"

Thomas answered, "I was ordered to by an organization that I worked for."

Michael asked, "Why Thomas? You idiot. No wonder why father told me to take care of you."

Thomas grinned and said, "Well, he always protects his family."

Maya Abaddon, Maya Santos appeared with the container and said, "The container."

Thomas stared at it and then Maya and said, "Maya, why are you here?"

Maya answered, "We came to defeat you. Because we knew 1 day you would do something stupid. And today is that day. Who made you do this?"

Thomas answered, "I don't know. The person wore a mask. Everyone wore a mask."

Maya said, "That's not good."

Michael grinned and said, "I'm sorry about this Thomas. But we need to put you inside this container. 2000 years of slumber. Just like what the container explains Thomas."

Thomas coughed and walked toward the container and Michael asked, "The boss of your peerage please."

Thomas answered, "Mayumi Bael. She's my master. You'll find her in the Bael Territory."

Maya typed it into her computer and said, "It's annalyzing."

Michael said, "Good. Let's go Thomas. Lay down. Father is very disappointed in you."

Thomas said, "I guess that he is."

Maya said, "He said to leave him here right."

Michael said, "Yep. And we have to protect him till someone gets him after the 2000 year slumber. That's what father said."

Thomas said, "That might be a long time away."

Michael said, "Sleep Thomas."

Thomas went into the container and Maya said, "OK. A portal is ready for us to talk to the Bael group."

Michael said, "That's good."

Michael closed it and said, "See you later Thomas. See you in 2000 or so years."

Thomas nodded before his eyes closed and they lifted the container up and carried it into the Pentagon and Michael said, "Make sure you have this container heavily guarded. Let no one near the container. If someone comes, kill them."

They said, "Yessir."

Maya created a portal and said, "It's time."

Michael said, "Well, we'll be back."

They walked through the portal and appeared outside of the Bael's Castle and knocked on the door and a maid appeared and asked, "Who might you be?"

Michael answered, "We're Thomas Grimes siblings. Michael and Maya Abaddon."

The maid heard that and asked, "Where is Thomas now?"

Michael answered, "That's why we're here. Is Mayumi here?"

Mayumi walked passed the door and the maid said, "I don't know."

Mayumi heard that and asked, "Who's at the door?"

The maid answered, "Thomas's brother and sister. They want to talk to you about Thomas."

Mayumi heard that and said, "I'm coming out."

The maid said, "She'll be right out sir."

Maya said, "Thank you very much."

Mayumi walked outside and saw them and asked, "What's wrong?"

Michael asked, "Did you know about Thomas working for an organization?"

Mayumi answered, "No, he never told me his affairs. He only says that he has some work to do on Earth. That's all he tells us. Why?"

Maya answered, "He almost took out the Pentagon."

Michael said, "I had to defeat my own brother."

Maya said, "Michael won. Father told us if anything happened, he would have to be put to sleep for 2000 years. He tried killing his own brother."

Michael said, "It was a very tragic feat. But he lost with honor."

Mayumi said, "So he's not dead."

They smiled and said, "He isn't dead. If we killed him, father wouldn't let us live together anymore. Plus, Maya loves him very much. We tried asking him who made him do it, but he wasn't able to answer. They wore masks is all he told us."

Mayumi said, "When you find out who, tell us please."

Michael asked, "Why should we do that?"

Mayumi answered, "We need him to live. And if he does anything else in criminal activity, we would have to break up with him."

Maya heard that and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Mayumi answered, "We all love him."

Michael said, "Huh. Not good."

Maya said, "I'll be leaving now."

Michael grabbed her while she was walking and asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

Maya heard that and answered, "No where. I'm not going anywhere."

Michael said, "Good."

Mayumi said, "You're quite scary."

Michael smiled and said, "I've been told. But I really don't care. We only came to tell you why he isn't going to be here for 2000 years."

Mayumi said, "Thank you."

Maya created a portal to Earth and said, "It's time to head back."

Michael said, "Thank you for your time. We have to leave."

Mayumi said, "Have fun."

They said, "You too."

They walked through the portal and appeared next to Thomas and saw all of the soldiers and said, "Good. Stay here."

They did and Michael and Maya left the room and went to the comm room and waited for the time to pass.

2025 years later, Michael said, "It's been 2025 years already and no one came. And we can't wake him up. Why won't anyone come?"

Maya answered, "No one knew that he was here."

Michael said, "You have a point."

Rias Gremory appeared with her peerage and Private James Myers asked, "Who are you?"

Rias answered, "I'm Rias Gremory. I'm here to pick Thomas Grimes up."

James heard that and said, "Hold up."

He took his radio out and they said, "OK."

James said, "It's James."

Michael asked, "What is it?"

James answered, "It's time."

Michael smiled and said, "OK. It's time to awaken the monster."

Maya heard that and said, "Let's go."

James said, "We'll meet you there."

Michael said, "Yep."

James put it down and said, "OK. Come on in."

Rias said, "Guys, stay here and protect the Pentagon from anyone that tries to take him away."

They said, "Yes ma'am."

They stayed out and Rias walked in with James and Rias asked, "What is it time for?"

James answered, "You'll see when we get to our destination."

Rias said, "OK."

They got to the room with the container and Maya said, "It's a girl."

Michael said, "Yes it is. And she's a pretty 1 too."

Maya said, "Don't let her over here."

Michael asked, "Why not?"

Maya answered, "I won't allow him to be near any girls. He's mine."

Michael grinned and grabbed her and said, "I don't think so Maya. I don't want him in that container any longer. As long as he's out and free, I'm happy."

Maya said, "No. But it's a girl. You said no more girls."

Michael said, "I lied."

Maya said, "You bastard."

James said, "Here she is."

Michael said, "Thank you James."

James said, "No problem Onii-sama."

Rias said, "Onii-sama."

Michael said, "I'm the older brother of the family. I thank you for coming. We can't open the container."

Rias asked, "Why can't you?"

Maya answered, "That's the way the container was made. Family members and the military can't open the container. Only someone that comes for him can open it or else something happens to him and no one will like it and he'll have to sleep for another 2000 years."

Rias heard that and said, "That's bogus man."

Maya said, "Yeah. We know."

Rias walked to the container and asked, "How do you open it?"

Michael answered, "There's a lever to pull."

Rias heard that and found the lever and pulled it and the container opened and Thomas opened his eyes and sat up and asked, "Who dares wake me up? Oh wait, I should be thanking you. I couldn't stand it in there."

Michael said, "You brought that upon yourself for trying to destroy the Pentagon."

Thomas heard that and said, "I'm sorry."

A masked person walked in and said, "Thank you for awakening Thomas Grimes. We've been waiting for you Thomas."

James asked, "How'd you get in here?"

Thomas grinned and took out his sword and and stepped out of the container and Michael said, "Leave my little brother alone."

Thomas grabbed Michael and shoved him back and said, "My, my. You really would go invisible passing Rias Gremory's Peerage right by. While you got in, your people are attacking her people now."

The masked person laughed and said, "You sure know what you're talking about honey. But I guess that this ends our relationship. Ultimate Destroyer."

A huge hammer appeared and she swung it at Thomas and Thomas stood there and let the hammer hit him and Rias saw that and said, "That's dangerous."

Thomas's head didn't move and the masked person grinned and said, "You've gotten stronger. How? You were asleep for 2000 years."

Thomas grabbed the hammer and squeezed and the hammer shattered into pieces and she saw that and Maya said, "Oh shit."

Michael said, "Amazing. Dad was right. The container makes a person a Demon."

Thomas looked at the masked person and the masked person said, "This can't be happening. What are you?"

Thomas answered, "I'm your enemy. For making me try to destroy the Pentagon."

Thomas ran toward her and Akeno Himejima ran to Rias and said, "Rias, we're being attacked."

Rias said, "I know. He told us."

Akeno saw him and Thomas appeared behind the masked person and swung and the masked person's mask fell off and Thomas stood there and the masked person took her gun out and Thomas smiled and snapped his fingers and she lifted the gun up and Thomas smiled and said, "Boom."

The gun blew up in her face and she screamed and her people heard that and ran inside and Yuuto Kiba yelled, "Don't let them through."

Issei Hyoudou said, "It seems that it's too late for that Yuuto. They're inside running faster than us."

Koneko Toujou yelled, "Chase them. We can't let them get to them."

The masked person took her hands off of her head and said, "You bastard. Why are you so strong?"

Thomas coughed out blood and Michael said, "That's not good."

The masked person laughed and said, "You'll never get out of here alive."

Her men appeared and Thomas looked at them and Rias said, "They also got passed."

Thomas smiled and The Dragon Saint woke up and said, "I'm awake. Kill them all."

Thomas smiled and said, "Totally."

Thomas turned around and swung his sword at her head and she said, "Mirror."

Thomas laughed and hit the mirror and shattered it into pieces and sliced her head off and Thomas's eyes were red and he turned toward them and they said, "This can't be happening. She's dead. By a mere human."

Michael heard that and Thomas said, "Human you say. Does it look like I'm a human?"

They heard that and ran toward him and then Issei and the others appeared and Thomas saw them and ran towards the masked person's people and disappeared and appeared behind them and swung at them.

There heads flew into the wall and Thomas smiled and said, "I've been awoken."

Rias said, "Amazing."

Thomas put his sword away and Michael said, "Welcome back."

Thomas said, "Thank you."

James said, "It's been awhile Thomas."

Thomas said, "Yes it has James. You helped them out."

James said, "Yes I did."

Maya hugged him and said, "I'm glad that you're ok."

Thomas heard that and stared at the heads and said, "30 deaths. In only 1 attack. Amazing. 1 more thing Michael."

Michael asked, "What is it little man?"

Thomas answered, "Me turning into a demon was only for 5 minutes."

Michael heard that and read the explanation and said, "Oh shit. You're right. I didn't see that 1 coming. I hate you man. Now I have to remember that a person turns into a demon for only 5 minutes."

Thomas said, "Read before you let the person out then boy."

Michael said, "I'm older than you Thomas."

Thomas said, "I know that. Well, I have to go back to the Underworld."

Rias heard that and said, "Your father is very persuasive my father said."

Maya said, "Yes he is. He's amazing."

Thomas asked, "How is the old man?"

James answered, "He's good. He's been trying to get women to wake you up."

Thomas asked, "Why women?"

Michael answered, "We don't know that. But your Master declined to revive you."

Maya said, "To make me mad is why, I think."

Thomas said, "Of course she did. She would never leave the Underworld unless it was necessary."

Issei said, "Waking you up isn't necessary."

Thomas answered, "Nope, not at all. But being free is a completely different thing. You know what I mean. Well, see you all later."

Michael said, "Do it Maya. It's time."

Maya smiled and Rias asked, "What is it time for?"

They answered, "Thomas's disappearance."

Maya created a portal for him to use and Maya said, "That portal will take you to your Master."

Thomas said, "Thank you."

Thomas walked through and appeared in front of the Bael's Castle and said, "The place never changed."


End file.
